


Stress Relief

by Fu_yu



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Defense Attorney Near, Hate Sex, Lawyers, M/M, Meronia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prosecutor Mello, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, courtroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu
Summary: When Mello and Near, suffering from the stress of a weeks-long court proceeding, are put into the same waiting room as one another, one can expect certain unorthodox methods of stress relief.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Stress Relief

Of the many flaws in the criminal justice system, the sheer length of time it took for courts to resolve legal matters was, easily, one of the most significant. Trials spanned for days and days, until those days turned to weeks, and those weeks to months, and sometimes even further from there on. Adding on the adversarial nature of the judiciary system, and you’ve got yourself one stress-filled occupation.

Stress wasn’t unknown to either Mello or Near. One was known to respond to stress with deadly efficiency and hostility, whilst the other remained calm, calculating and collected throughout. And, naturally, with the quick wits and sharp minds of both the blonde prosecutor and the albino defense attorney, putting the two of them on opposite ends of a case is bound to cause tensions to rise.

And it wasn’t just occupational, adversarial tension - throw in some sexual tension, and you’ve got one messy situation. Even with his flaring temper and reputation for coldness, Mello’s inner thoughts betrayed him every time he went up against Near, only barely managing to tone down his pining for the albino. Near, on the other hand, dreamt of the many ways that Mello could use that visible anger and frustration of his against him, feeling his knees go weak in his seat when Mello, in the well of the court, delivered his passionate and fiery statements. The sexual tension in that courtroom was entirely palpable - so palpable, even, that the judge could even catch on to the atmosphere.

After delivering their closing statements to the jury, both Mello and Near were directed to wait for the jury’s verdict in a nearby empty courtroom, whilst the defendant was taken back to a holding cell. Thankfully, the courthouse wasn’t all too busy today, which meant they had that entire courtroom to themselves to de-stress and sit on opposite ends of the room from one another.

However, it proved quite difficult for the two men to stay on opposite ends of the room from one another, on account of their intense sexual tension following them from the case just before. And judging by the past couple of minutes of arguing, they clearly weren’t happy with being stuck together.

“Quit your fuckin’ staring, shorty,” growled the blonde prosecutor, who was sat on the right side of the gallery, at the albino situated on the left side of that same said gallery.

“Sorry, I thought I was at the zoo. Is it impolite to stare at the animals?” retorted Near, with a shit-eating smile.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll make you eat those words,” replied Mello, feeling his fists ball at his sides.

“Oh, really? Try me, then. I doubt you can make me eat anything,” replied the cool-headed Near, winking after that line to really nail home the hidden sexual connotations.

Feeling their bickerings to a climax, Mello took the initiative, getting up from his seat in the gallery to head to the courtroom doors, looking back over his shoulders at Near with a grin as he locked the door. Seems like they could both use some… ‘stress relief.’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I do hope this isn’t a federal offence of some sort…” mumbled Near as he sat himself in Mello’s lap in the judge’s chair, having since stripped down into little else than his white button-down and black briefs. Mello, on the other hand, had already dressed himself down to his birthday suit, feeling Near’s nearly-naked body grind against his own bare one.

“Well then you’d better swallow my cum when I’m done with you, or we’ll be leaving DNA evidence,” Mello growled in response, wrapping his arms around the bottom’s waist and pulling him closer as he brought him in for a kiss. It wasn’t a sweet or gentle kiss by any means, instead characterised by the grunts and sighs of the two men as they made out, with hints of aggression from the both of them as they struggled to assert dominance. In the end, Mello emerged victorious, French kissing Near as the albino backed down from the kiss, instead relishing in Mello’s attention.

Arousal only grew from then on, with Mello moving the both of them to the judge’s bench, sitting Near down on the edge of the bench as he roughly stripped Near of whatever decency he had remaining, tossing the white shirt into the well of the court and hanging Near’s briefs over the back of the judge’s chair - seems like foreplay was to be skipped, as unwise as that decision was. Mello continued his kissing domination, leaving the now-naked Near defenseless against the also-naked blonde’s assaults, making a mess of the albino on the judge’s desk. Whilst his body’s reactions wanted him to wrap his legs around Mello’s waist, the blonde had other ideas, using those strong hands of his to keep Near’s legs separated, giving him more room to push himself inside the defense attorney, slowly but surely, before hilting himself in the smaller male. “Fuck, you defense attorneys…” Mello grunted, letting out a shaky sigh before breathing in deeply. “Such tight-assed pricks…” he finished.

“M-Mmmnh… shut up and fuck me already…” mumbled Near in response. Mello, all too happy to comply, began to roll his hips in a rhythm, thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out of the moaning, blushing defense attorney. It didn’t matter how much noise they made - courtrooms were made to be soundproofed, after all. In such an underrated position, Mello was given full view of his archnemesis’ moaning, blushing face with each rough thrust he’d make, letting out a sound in his throat akin to an animalistic growl as he felt the mere sight turn him on so significantly. Seeing him in such a state drove Mello to wrap his arms around Near’s waist once again, lifting him up and carrying them both back into the chair, sitting them both back in the position they were in just moments before, with Mello still dick-deep within Near. Taking the hint, Near rested his hands on Mello’s broad shoulders, using him for stability as he began to ride the prosecutor into the chair, moaning loudly with each downward thrust of his hips and the subsequent strike Mello’s thick cock delivered to his prostate. Near was only able to keep himself composed for a while, before his riding became messy, completely engulfed in his lust for the prosecutor, squeaking whenever Mello delivered a swift smack to his ass. “Mmnnn!~ Haah!~ Uhhhn, fuck, Mihael…~” cried Near, whose legs appeared to buckle, just as they had before. 

“I’m not… done with you… nnrgh… yet…” Mello grunted, holding Near down in his lap for a while as he let their climaxes slowly begin to diminish, eager to prolong their hatefucking session as Mello pulled Near off of him, standing them both up. With a strong, firm grip, Mello grabbed Near’s wrist and lead him down to where the prosecution would sit in any other proceeding, before smacking Near’s rear. “Bend over on the desk,” was all he commanded, the tone of which was enough to further arouse Near, whose compliance was instant. Whilst Near bent himself over, Mello fumbled around in the mess of clothing left all over the room, before eventually finding his tie, undoing it entirely as he made his way back to Near. He’d grab both of Near’s arms, putting them behind his back to tie them together with his undone tie, binding his wrists together as Mello positioned himself back at Near’s entrance. “I want you to submit, Nate. To feel powerless as I destroy your ass on my desk and make you cum all over it~” he’d growl into Near’s ear, causing the albino to shiver and form goosebumps all over.

Mello’s relentless assaults against Near’s poor ass continued, with the blonde mercilessly fuck away into the albino’s ass in doggystyle against the prosecution’s desk. Near’s wrists squirmed in their fabric binds, desperate to try and grab something to stabilise himself, only to feel powerless and submit himself once again to the fierce prosecutor - a fate which he absolutely didn’t mind. Mello, on the other hand, was making the best of his predicament, going absolutely wild at the sight of his symbolic domination of Near at his court table. To allow him to thrust in deeper, Mello’d eventually lift up a foot and plant it up against the desk, drilling deeper and deeper into Near’s ass, causing the bottom’s moans to get significantly louder and higher in pitch, before, without warning, his climax hit, causing Near to cum on the laminated wood desk Mello was drilling him on. 

“Aren’t you a good boy?” purred Mello, undoing Near’s wrist binds before he’d take a seat in the prosecutor’s chair, keeping those eyes trained on the nude defense attorney as he’d turn around, slowly but surely. When he did, Mello gestured down to his crotch. “On your knees, now, counsellor. I’m cumming in that big mouth of yours.”

And, with a nice, sloppy blowjob from his albino bitch, Mello’s own climax soon hit him, dumping his load deep within Near’s mouth and throat, with Near being careful not to spill a single drop as he gulped down Mello’s (admittedly rather tasty) seed, before releasing Mello’s dick from his mouth.

After a short clean-up and re-dressing, as if to pretend they hadn’t just had sex in a courtroom of all places, Mello and Near patiently waited until they were called back into the courtroom, to hear the verdict the jury would deliver.

And even as the first juror gave the verdict of a hung jury, all Near could think of was Mello’s own ‘hung’ qualities.  


With a hung jury of 6-6, both men would agree that some extra stress-relief sex was in order. But, that’s for a later time.


End file.
